


Even Weirder

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Different [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's settled into his life in the Alternate Reality. It's been a year. Along with a few other big surprises. Including Jack's parents showing up unannounced. And a few bumps in the road that may separate the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Weirder

Chapter One-Surprises  
"Come on, Sam! We can't wait all day." Daniel screamed from the briefing room. Everyone at the SGC had been given a few days down time and only a skeleton crew remained. The science team was running a diagnostic on the 'gate. And all teams were Earth side anyway. Teal'c, Pete, Jack, Charlie, Cassie, Janet, Aurora, and Daniel all sat the table waiting for Sam to get off the phone. Sam motioned to hold and talked for a few seconds more then hung up. As she left Daniel's office everyone jumped to his or her feet. She was grinning from ear to ear. Pete didn't like it and swallowed hard.

"Well?" Jack asked. Pete moved to her side. She smiled but that just made every give her a glare.

"I didn't want to know the sexes which is why I had the doctor call." Sam said. The only one who caught onto what she said was Daniel. Everyone else was just happy that she was still pregnant. They had had a rough mission and didn't know if she still had a live child inside her.

"Sexes? As in more than one?" Daniel said. Pete took one look at her grin and fainted. Teal'c moved to help him. Jack sat down and Aurora moved to his lap. Charlie mimicked his father and sat down. Janet and Cassie followed. Daniel was the only one who could move and hugged Sam.

"Two. Twins." Sam said as soon as Pete was awake and coherent.

"Twins. I'm going to be the father of twins." Pete said. His voice held wonder.

"Then you will be part of the SG-1 family. Sam, two kids, Daniel, two kids, Janet, two kids." Jack said.

"Don't forget your self." Aurora said. Jack looked at her. His eyes wide. "What? So I consider you my father." She said in a voice very close to Jack's. Everyone laughed and Jack hugged her. Jack had been a bad influence on her. She was sarcastic most of the time now.

"And myself." Teal'c said. Everyone turned to look at the Jaffa.

"Teal'c?" Daniel asked a smile forming on his face.

"Ishta is carrying a child as well. She just told me. That was why she dialed the 'gate a few hours ago. She has four more months before the child will be born. She has asked that she be allowed to stay here for a few months after the birth. So that I may get to know my child." Teal'c said. Everyone looked at Daniel.

"She's family." Daniel said as way of an answer. Everyone smiled.

xXxXxXx

"Jack, get the door. My hands are covered in flour. I don't want to wash them." Daniel said from the kitchen where he was getting dinner ready. He heard Jack move from the den. He smiled. The year since Jack arrived had been good.

"Yeah. I got it, Baby." Jack said. Daniel scowled slightly at the name. His Jack never called him that. But he liked the name. And he had gotten used to. Jack opened the door and nearly fainted.

"Are you going to invite us in, Jack?" Rose O'Neill said. Standing behind her was Carson O'Neill.

"Honey, who is that?" Daniel said walking out of the kitchen. "Mr., Mrs. O'Neill."

"Hello, General Jackson." Carson said. Daniel's eyes went wide. They knew he was a general. It wasn't exactly public knowledge. He wasn't a high profile military man. He was shrouded in secrecy. It meant that they had to have asked about his specifically.

"Yes, we have been keeping up with you and Charlie, Daniel." Rose said. Daniel disappeared to wash his hands then walked to the living room to find Carson and Rose on the couch and Jack in a chair.

"Drinks, snacks?" Daniel asked. He knew that Jack would be dazed. They had tried to call them once and found their number blocked. Jack hadn't seen his parents in this reality.

"Scotch?" Carson asked.

"Milk." Rose said. Daniel nodded and disappeared for a few minutes. He came back with a tumbler of scotch and the bottle, a glass of milk and two beers. He passed them out and sat down in the chair next to Jack's. Jack was still staring at them. Daniel reached over and squeezed Jack's thigh. He didn't care about the two people watching him. Jack needed him right now more than they needed discretion.

"Thank you, Daniel. For calling the military call us that he was alive." Carson said. Daniel eyed his wearily. Carson hated him.

"Mr. O'Neill..." Daniel started only to be interrupted. Daniel didn't see hate in Carson's eyes. He saw only sadness.

"Carson, Daniel. I know what you're going to say. Let's just say that Jack coming back has opened our eyes. We know you love him. And he loves you. Other wise you wouldn't be here after near nine years. In this house with his kid. And you wouldn't have done all you could to get him into the college he's in. And you wouldn't have called to tell us everything about Charlie growing up. You tried everything. It was us. Never you. Just call us two old people who don't like change." Carson said.

"We came over to give you two a few things. One is our love and acceptance. The other is a gift. We don't know whether you are considering it. Due to your jobs..." Rose stood and handed each man a ring box. Jack and Daniel looked at each other and then opened the boxes. Inside sat a silver ring. Perfect, simple rings. Daniel pulled his out. He saw the writing.

"Forever." Daniel said out loud. Rose hugged him. Carson moved and hugged Jack. Ten minutes and a lot of tears later they were sitting down again.

"We will pay for everything. It's our way of saying sorry. If you want." Carson said.

"We've never talked about it." Jack said. God, he'd only known this Daniel for a year. "Especially after me coming back. We are still getting used to each other again."

"Are you hungry?" Daniel asked. He and Jack would talk about it tonight. Right now Daniel needed to be doing something. Jack saw that look in Daniel's eyes and new that if they had been at work Daniel would have delved into reading mission reports or going to the civilians and helping them with a translation.

"We were going to go out to dinner." Carson said.

"Nonsense." Daniel said standing. "Jack, why don't you show them the pictures of Charlie and us? And I'll put more chicken in the oven."

"You don't need to trouble yourself." Rose said. Daniel smiled and shook his head no.

"None at all." Daniel said. Carson saw the picture of the girl on the mantel.

"Who's that?" Carson asked. He could see Daniel in the child.

"My daughter Aurora. A friend at work wanted a child. She asked if I would be the father. She lives with her mother most of the time. She's six." Daniel said smiling.

"How's Charlie?" Rose asked Jack as they made their way to the den to look at pictures.

"He's good. Third year at college." Jack said then started to regale them with his life.

xXxXxXx

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Sam asked as she entered the briefing room. Daniel stood staring out the window at the 'gate. He was thinking about everything they had talked about at dinner. Near sixteen years of life had come out by the time everyone had went to bed that night. Jack and Daniel into their room and Carson and Rose into the guest room.

"Nothing. We have two houseguests. They showed up last night." Daniel said. He turned to look at her.

"Is that why Jack is on leave for a few days?" Sam asked. She had thought it funny when Daniel had called and told her the mission was scrubbed until Jack was back in a few days.

"Yeah, they are offering to pay for the wedding, if we want one." Daniel said. He and Jack had talked last night and both were open to it.

"Who?" Sam asked. Trying to think of anyone who would spring for a marriage between two men.

"Rose and Carson O'Neill." Daniel said. Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"His parents?" Sam said. Daniel nodded. "They want back. Good god. After all this time."

"They said it was Jack returning. And they mean it. Their eyes held no reversion or hate. Just love and kindness."

"You liked it. Parents again." Sam said. Daniel nodded. And he did. He hadn't had parents in his life since he was eight. Or people you would want to call parents.

"And it seems that he and I are going to get married." Daniel said. Sam was the first that he and Jack had told. Other than Charlie. Charlie was coming home for summer break this year. So he could get to know his grandparents again. "Charlie's coming home until school starts again."

"Married? You're going to do it?" Sam asked hugging him.

"Yeah, we talked last night. I'm supposed to spread the word today around the base. But with the way gossip travels it won't take long." Daniel said smiling. "Whom should we start with?"

"Janet. The nurses will hear and you won't have to do anything." Sam said. She took Daniel's arm and they made their way to elevator. "Plus, I have a checkup. I think I have two boys in here. I can't see my feet. Pete's thankful that I only have two months left."

"We can't wait." Daniel said.

Chapter Two Old Mission  
Jack came home to find Daniel asleep on the couch with a book over his face. Sam and him had been running the base for the past week since Daniel had gotten the flu from Aurora. Luckily no one else had caught it. Then he saw her. Aurora was lying on his legs asleep. Janet had broken her leg and so she couldn't work. She took the time off and went to Chicago. So for the next month Aurora was living with them. He didn't mind. Jack loved her. And she was so like Daniel and Janet. Aurora woke up and smiled when she saw Jack. Jack put his finger on his lips and pointed at Daniel. Aurora looked and smiled. Then she put her arms up to have Jack pick her up. And he did. Then he took her to the kitchen. He set her down on the counter beside the stove while he started dinner. Homemade chicken noodle soup.

 

"How'd your day go, Jack?" Aurora asked as he handed her a carrot to eat. She was like Daniel. Give her healthy food over junk food. Though he had gotten her like 'Ding-Dongs.'

"Good. It seems the base went to chaos the moment your dad stepped out. The 'gate malfunctioned, again. Siler fell and sprained his ankle. Walter got electric shock from the computers. Sam nearly blew up her lab." Jack said. Aurora was giggling. Aurora had rarely giggles since Janet had got hurt. But Jack always seemed to manage to get her to do it no matter what.

"She's does that every week." Aurora said. Jack nodded in agreement and laughed.

"Yes, while not with me in it!" Jack said. He started looking for something in the spice cupboard. "Where's the stuff?"

"Dad set it out. It's by the fridge. He was going to make you make it for supper. We are almost out. I don't think there will be enough for anymore after tonight's dinner." Aurora said. Jack nodded and added it to the grocery list. "Dad missed you today. He froze nearly the whole day."

"Well that's what we get for buying a special spice for soup. Well he's sick. But he always freezes. It's from growing up in the desert. Did Charlie go out with his grandparents?"

"Yeah, he's going to stay with them at the apartment. He doesn't want to catch the flu." Aurora said smiling. She knew that she had given it to Daniel. She liked to be cuddled when she was sick and Daniel couldn't say no.

"Well, I will take my chances. I am not leaving you here to take care of him." Jack said and tickled Aurora a little. Then she shut her mouth. They heard a groan and Daniel take off for the bathroom.

"He's been doing that for the past four hours. I wonder if he noticed I wasn't on his legs anymore. He was cold but only his legs. So I laid on them. Then he fell asleep." Jack and Aurora knew to leave him to his throwing up. He didn't like audiences. Then they heard hurried steps back to the living room.

"Rora, where are you?" Daniel said out loud so the whole house could hear. He was worried. He noticed after he had thrown up that she hadn't been on his legs.

"In the kitchen, Dad." Aurora said so Daniel could hear her. Then only so Jack could "Guess he did."

"You feel better, Danny?" Jack asked so that Daniel would know he was home.

"Your home?" Daniel squinted at his watch. His glasses lost somewhere. "It's that late already? Yeah, I feel fine. I may be able to eat some soup. Where's the can opener?"

"Baby, I'm making homemade soup like you wanted. Just go sit. Relax. See if there's a game on." Jack said moving to hug Daniel. Daniel's skin was cold. "And get some clothes on. Heavier clothes. Your cold."

xXxXxXx

"I am surprised to see the mountain still standing." Daniel said as he entered his office for the first time in a week.

"Carter almost blew it up." Jack said. Sam hit him on the arm. Daniel smiled. He's missed this. Jack walked out when a airman needed to talk to him.

"So how long are they going to be in town?" Sam asked.

"A few months. Until they are sure that all their family is fine. And the wedding is over." Daniel said looking at the files on his desk. Most just needed his signature.

"I still can't believe your getting married." Ferretti said as he walked into the office. Daniel smiled.

"Yeah, me. The one you dubbed 'Ice Bitch'" Daniel said. Sam turned and looked at him.

"You're the one who gave him that nick name?" Sam asked. Daniel had told her about the name long ago. But he had never said how he got the name and who gave it to him.

"Yeah, a few weeks into boot camp." Ferretti said.

"You two went to boot camp together?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you gotta remember I was 15 when I went into boot camp. Ferretti here thought it would be fun to break me in." Daniel said a sly smile creeping onto his face. "You know kidnapping me and leaving me in the woods."

"We never got the chance. One touch on his arm and I was flat on my face with his knee on my neck. The two other guys I enlisted for the job bolted." Ferretti said starting to rub his neck. Then he smiled. "Next morning we talked. Found out he grew up in foster homes. Most where you had to know how to take care of yourself. After that no one bothered him. Seems the whole camp found out he took me out."

"So while he was sneaking me into bars he found out about my choice of love 'em and leave 'em. The name was said and it stuck. Even put it on my pack." Daniel said.

"Boy was I surprised when I showed up here for the first mission and there he stood. And with Jack having his arms around him. Daniel was babbling about something and Jack was hugging him. I cleared my throat and Daniel turned to look at me. He smiled. Introductions were made and I found he had been with Jack nearly seven years. I nearly fainted." Ferretti said. Then he handed Daniel a folder. "But enough about the past. That's my assessment on natives of P3A-194. I think that SG-1 should do the further contact. They are called the Volians. Simple farming place. But some of the tech is beyond them. I think they have friends in high places."

"No." Jack said re-entering the office. Daniel looked at him. Jack's face was stone cold and serious. Daniel rarely saw him like that. Only when he was mad.

"No?" Daniel asked. Everyone was looking at Jack.

"Did you ever get a note that talked about the planet P4C-970?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it was in Sam's handwriting." Daniel said. Sam nodded. They had locked that planet out of the dialing computer.

"Well, the people of P4C-970 are called the Aschen. Wonderfully advanced people. Nice technologies. But they will give us a shot that doubles the human life span." Jack said not knowing how to word this.

"What's so bad about that?" Ferretti asked.

"Easy. It makes everyone sterile. In my reality when they found out we knew they launched a bio weapon. Sam was almost killed. The Aschen have their hearts set on taking over the galaxy. But they think that the Stargate only goes to a few places. See they don't have a DHD."

"And since they don't have one they can only lock with places within a 300 light year radius of their planet." Sam said.

"Yeah, you said that before. There was this boring guy named Borren and Melon, no Mollem. Yeah. Well they have no sense of humor." Jack said.

"Which means you didn't trust them from the start." Daniel said. He nodded took the report from Ferretti and looked at Jack. "Give me a report on what you know. I'll look it over and see. As of right now I have no reason to not trust them. I know your word. But what if they are different here. There's a chance. There's so much that's different. If I do approve a mission it will be for SG-1 and myself. And we will go in with eyes wide open. Agreed?" Jack, Sam, and Ferretti just nodded. Two hours later Jack laid his report on Daniel's desk. Daniel nodded and picked it up. An hour later he finished both reports. He sat thinking about it. And it was just too risky he picked up the phone.

"Walter, have the planet P3A-194 locked out of the dialing computer." Daniel said before hanging up. He put both reports away along with the message from the future. He wouldn't change his mind. After reading Jack's report he knew that it was way to risky and just best left alone. He also would have Sam figure out which planet's are in the Volian system and have them locked out as well. Just to be safe.

Chapter Three Births  
Daniel looked at the clock on the wall. 2130. He and Jack had got into a fight and now Daniel didn't want to go home. He heard the 'gate activate. He knew there was no teams due back to he went to the control room.

"Sir, the codes an old SG-1 code." Walter said. Daniel took all of a tenth of a second to decide what to do.

"Open it. Security teams on high alert." Daniel said moving to enter the room. As he did two people came through the 'gate. A woman and a man who looked like a younger Daniel.

"Don't worry. We mean no harm." The Daniel look alike said. Then he saw Daniel. "Daniel?"

"Yes, who are you?" Then Daniel noticed she was very pregnant. "Wait. Let's go to the briefing room. So she can sit down." Once in there Daniel called Sam and Teal'c. Daniel knew they weren't Goa'uld. As Teal'c entered the room the woman jumped up. The Daniel look alike whispered a few words into her ear and she calmed down.

"General, my name is Daniel Jackson. Call me Danny. This is my wife, Jacky." Daniel looked at the woman truly for the first time. Then he started laughing. As did Teal'c and Sam. The two looked at them. "What?"

"Sorry, It's just I have never seen a female Jack." Daniel said. Sam elaborated when Daniel couldn't.

"You see we have a Jack O'Neill here. And well it's a he. A very tall manly he." Sam said. She started laughing again. She knew what this was going to do to the base. She remembered the fallout after her civilian counterpart paid them a visit.

"So this Daniel here is not married?" Danny asked pointing to Daniel. Everyone had stopped laughing by then. They all looked at Daniel to see how Daniel would handle it.

"Not yet." Teal'c said taking the choice from Daniel.

"I will be in a few months." Daniel said. Treading lightly because he didn't know how they would act. He knew they could hate same sex relationships.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Danny asked eyeing the very pregnant Sam. "Not her? In our reality she was with Janet."

"Well I guess that answers my question about how you would take it. But no lucky lady. Just a very lucky Jack." Daniel said. Jacky started laughing and then Danny followed. Sam was still thinking about her being with Janet. Seems they came from an openly gay reality. They had seen a few where they weren't so open. She shuddered.

"We do not wish to stay. We know we can't. Just provisions and we will be on our way." Danny said. Daniel shook his head no.

"Not until she has been checked out by Janet. She's look near due." Daniel said motioning for Sam to come over. "I want to talk with you, Danny. And Sam will take Jacky to get checked out by Janet. When's she due?"

"Right now!" Jacky said as he water broke. Daniel grabbed his phone and had Janet get ready to accept a woman giving birth. Janet freaked a little thinking that maybe Sam was delivering early. He didn't have time to correct her. He slammed the phone down and went back into the briefing room.

"Teal'c get her. Don't worry. He won't hurt you." Daniel said when Jacky started to say no. Jacky saw the look in Teal'c's eyes. She saw devotion in them as well as love for her. Even though they had just met.

xXxXxXx

Jack entered Daniel's office to see a cup of coffee sitting on the desk stone cold. He started a search of the base. As he neared the infirmary he heard a baby crying. One baby. Jack entered and saw Daniel standing holding a baby. Then he really looked at Daniel and saw that this Daniel was a few years younger.

"Danny, let me see her." He heard a woman say. He didn't hear someone walk up beside him. Until arms slipped around his waist. He smiled. And gripped Daniel's hands. Then Daniel pulled back to show Jack into the room.

"That's Danny and Jacky. Mr. And Mrs. Jackson. They came through last night. Her water broke in the briefing room." Daniel said. He put his arm around Jack again. "Ishta is on her way in. We just got word that she thinks she is close. Just think in two more months Sam will have two rug rats."

"Danny, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up." Jack said watching Danny holding the baby.

"I know. I sorta pushed you. Now that little boy is named Charlie." Daniel said leading Jack over to the couple. "Danny, Jacky, this is Jack."

xXxXxXx

"Well?" Jack asked from the waiting room. The nurse shook her head no and left. Teal'c was pacing, as was Jack. Daniel and Pete were helping Sam with what she needed. Janet was helping Ishta and Aurora was having fun mimicking Jack and Teal'c. She was having fun following her father and uncle as they paced the room.

"Jack, I swear that anyone who walked in here would think that you were the father." Daniel said. Then he heard a scream. Everyone turned to look at the door.

"Be glad you're not in there." Sam said. As everyone winced at the scream. Only Daniel and Teal'c could understand the words.

"Why?" Teal'c asked. He stopped pacing long enough to look at her. But it was long enough for Aurora to run into his legs. Jack caught her before she fell. She moved to sit in Daniel's lap.

"She would be trying to kill you." Sam said smiling and squeezing Pete's hand.

"So, Daniel, did Danny, Jacky, and Charlie get off fine?" Pete asked. Trying to get everyone's minds off what was happening.

"Yes, and we sent them to the planet that Dr. Carter and Kawalsky had come from. No Jack and Daniel alive. So they can live safely there. Sam was happy to have them. She said she could use the expertise." Daniel said. Then they heard the cry of a baby. A few seconds later Janet walked out.

"Well, Teal'c you have a perfectly healthy baby girl." Janet said. The men moaned and Sam laughed.

"Good, another for the quota. Maybe these two will be girls as well."

"God help us if they are." Jack said as Teal'c went to see his child and the mother. Daniel stopped him.

"What's her name?" He asked. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Shona." Teal'c said disappearing into the room. Everyone else would join in a little. Give mom, dad, and baby long enough to get see each other.

xXxXxXx

"So, Sam, still saying they are girls?" Jack asked as he entered her lab. She was two weeks over due and screaming about making the kids pay rent. Everyone on the base knew too keep out of arms length of her.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked turning to look at Jack.

"Only guys would make a woman go through this." Jack said moving to touch a device on her table.

"Don't. Do you think you and Daniel could do me a favor?" Sam asked. Jack stopped touching and gave her a quizzical look.

"Sure, shoot." Jack said. He propped himself up on the edge of her desk.

"Be in there with Pete. In the room. Janet's already agreed. That way if he faints you guys can catch him. And so I don't scream only at him. You know spread the love." Sam said smiling. Jack smiled back.

"I will. I'm sure Danny will." Jack said.

"Will you ask him?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet him for lunch." Jack said turning and leaving.

xXxXxXx

"Me push! Why don't you push, Asshole." Sam screamed at Pete. She was just ending a nice 16-hour labor and the first child was out. A nice healthy little girl. The second was not wanting to come out.

"Sam, calm down." Daniel said. Pete had been called most every derogatory word in the English language and a few in Russian and Spanish. Which Daniel did not translate or the safety of himself.

"And you! If you hadn't opened that damn thing I wouldn't be here!" She had insulted every man in the room numerous times. And she wasn't done yet. Not even close if she had something to say about it.

"Bets anyone?" Jack asked. Everyone turned to look at him. "On the sex."

"Please let it be a boy." Pete said. He really didn't want to have to live with three girls.

"Don't want to be a minority?" Daniel asked. Pete smiled at him.

"No." Then they heard the cry as the second child came out. Janet looked at the girl then smiled sadly at Pete.

"Sorry, Pete. Another girl." Janet said. Pete fainted and Jack barely caught him. Twenty minutes later Sam sat holding one girl and Pete the other.

"Names?" Daniel asked. He was itching to get his hands on one of the girls.

"Catherine Lenore. Lenore was my mom's name. And the second will be D.J. For Danielle Jacqueline. For her uncles."

"Perfect names." Jack said hugging Daniel. Then taking D.J. from Pete.

"Let's hope they aren't identical." Daniel said as he took Cathy from Sam.

"That wouldn't be good." Sam said smiling. Teal'c took pictures of the two men holding the babies. They now had a board in the lunch room that had pictures of SG-1 and General Jackson and their wives/husbands and kids. Soon they would have boards for every SG team and base personnel.

Chapter Four Kinsey  
I couldn't just leave out the guy that everyone loves to hate- Or at least the guy I would love to see eat vacuum. Like Simmons did.  
xXxXxXx

"Colonel Carter, do you know where Daniel Jackson is?" Teal'c asked entering Sam's lab.

"Shh, they just got to sleep." Sam said pointing at her twins. Pete was working today and the mountain needed help with a project so she brought them with her. No one minded. Everyone at the base loved seeing the kids. Shona was with Ishta on visiting Hak'tyl. "No, not since World War III in the 'gate room. Jack came back from the planet in a pissed off mood and Daniel wouldn't take it. I think that as Daniel was leaving the room Jack said something about Daniel being 'fucked up.' That was the last I saw him. Jack's in the training room taking his anger out on a punching bag. Why are you looking for him?"

"Senator Kinsey is waiting for him in his office. But do not worry. Daniel Jackson didn't forget. Senator Kinsey showed up unannounced." Teal'c said.

"Well, you try and find Daniel. I will deal with Kinsey." Sam said. She stood and stretched. "Siler, watch the twins."

"Yes, Ma'am." Siler said a smile coming over his face. Sam went to Daniel's office. Kinsey was pacing around.

"I thought that I left him in my reality." Jack said from the other side of the briefing room. "He still a pompous hypocrite?"

"Yeah, Daniel hates him. Luckily we have blackmail. Where is Daniel?" Sam said looking hard at Jack.

"Don't know." Jack said not looking Sam in the eye.

"You know since you two have gotten engaged you've fought more than you did before." Sam said.

"Yeah, so should we do introductions?" Jack said waving at Kinsey. Sam nodded and they entered the office. Kinsey stood and eyed them.

"Where is General Jackson?" Kinsey said as he stood up.

"He's dealing with more important issues at this time. What can I do for you, Senator?" Sam said sitting down in Daniel's chair. Jack moved to stand beside her.

"I wish to talk to him and this Colonel O'Neill. I have a matter to discuss with them." Kinsey said.

"Ah, I know this issue. What's wrong Senator? Afraid that the General marrying another man will put the planet at risk. Don't waltz in here and spout any of that sin stuff. You were defeated in the senate. And the majority won. Men have the right to marry and men. And women have the right to marry women. Get over it." Sam said standing.

"This is the military's most top secret facility. We shouldn't be acting like a bunch of horny children. Men can't fall in love with men. And they shouldn't marry." Kinsey said.

"Why?" Daniel said from the doorway. Kinsey turned to look at him.

"What do you mean, 'Why'?" Kinsey said. He turned his whole body so he was standing toe to toe with Daniel. "Because it's a sin."

"Oh, please." Jack said. Kinsey turned to look at him.

"And who are you?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. Please to meet you. I know for a fact that you're a hypocrite. You use God to gain power and with what I know about you. Let's just say you would never get the presidency." Jack said. Daniel moved to his seat.

"You are no longer on the apportions committee, there fore you have no reason to be here. I don't understand how you got in here. Now kindly leave or you will be thrown out on you face, Senator." Daniel said. Kinsey acted like he was going to say something until Teal'c walked in. "Teal'c, can you kindly show, Senator Kinsey the way out."

"I would be glad, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.

"I think he may need me." Sam said following the two men. Once they were out of earshot Daniel looked at Jack.

"Anger gone?" Daniel asked his tone reserved.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Baby." Jack said hugging Daniel. "One of the inhabitants made a few comments that I didn't like. About gays and about people who aren't white. I just sorta took it out on you. Sam was right. We have fought more since we got engaged than before."

"Yeah, but its good. Let's get it out now. Better than later. But we need to go home and talk. About a few things you did say." Daniel said. Jack nodded.

xXxXxXx

Jack was going crazy. He remembers he had been really good with Charlie. But not these two. No not two two-month-old girls. He had been given mandatory down time due to a bump on the head from the last mission. And Sam had to go on this mission. Pete was out of town on a case and Daniel took his place in the mission. So that left him to baby sit. And boy was he going to kill his friends when they got back to Earth in a few hours.

He had just got D.J. to sleep when Cathy decided it was time to try and break every piece of glass in the house. That woke D.J. back up. Jack finally fell asleep around two in the morning. On the couch with D.J. snug between in legs so she can't go anywhere and Cathy in his arms. Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c all entered around four to the sounds of Jack snoring. Daniel quickly got a camera and took a picture of Jack. Then Sam took D.J. and Teal'c took Cathy from him.

"So, when is the ceremony?" Sam asked as she set D.J. down in her bassinet.

"Two months. You know. Jack's parents are going all out. But they make no decisions with out one or both of us agreeing. Of course I think that they are talking to Charlie a lot about it. Those two years after Jack died he spent a lot of time talking about what he thought would have been the perfect wedding for us. Now he's trying to do it again. You guys should have been there that first year. Charlie thought himself a burden. That the reason I was staying was because of him. If I came home mad at the project it was his fault. Took a whole year for his to accept that I wanted him."

"What was the straw that broke the camel's back?" Teal'c asked. He liked that saying. Jack had taught it to him recently.

"A man showed up at the house. He was one of my first foster parents. He had just got out of jail and wanted payback for me sending him there. He molested me. Seems he did it to a bunch of kids. He had Charlie cornered and he was trying to get Charlie to tell him where I was. I pulled him away. He was expecting some snot nosed geek. See I was known as a linguist and archeologist. Not the, at that time, Colonel. After I 'saved' him he finally saw that I truly loved him and thought of him as my own. That's why he's so attached to me. I'd love to talk about this but I need sleep. Sam your welcome to a room. You are too, Teal'c. I don't think any of us should drive anymore."

"See you in the morning, Daniel."

"Goodnight, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said before moving to the guest room. Daniel woke Jack up so they could go to bed. Jack waited till morning to read the riot act to his friends.

Chapter Five Wistful Wedding  
Everyone stood around looking his or her best. The wedding was wonderful. It had taken place outside in Memorial Park. It was September so the weather was slightly cool. But that's the way they wanted it. A fair amount of people from the base showed up.

Now everyone was at Jack and Daniel's house for the reception. Everyone had changed out of his or her finery and into normal clothes. After the reception Jack, Daniel, Sam, Pete, Teal'c, Ishta, Charlie, Janet, and Cassie were going out to dinner. The younger children were staying at the base where SGC personnel were going to watch them. Which they complain they don't get to do enough.

Daniel and Jack weren't going on a honeymoon. They didn't want one. So they got a week down time were no one could call them about anything. Sam and Teal'c were going to run the SGC. Daniel didn't feel right going on a honeymoon when Ba'al is out there.

"Hey." Jack said walking up behind Daniel on the deck. Daniel had walked out there a few minutes prior.

"I'm fine. Needed air. Too much cologne and perfume. I just need to give the meds time to kick in." Daniel said looking at Jack.

"Ahh, told you, you should have taken it this morning." Jack said hugging Daniel from behind. Daniel pulled away to go back inside.

"Yeah, I…" Daniel's body went rigid. Jack caught him before he could fall.

"Danny?" Jack was looking at Daniel's legs. Maybe Daniel had hurt his ankle or something. Until he felt the wetness hit his hand near Daniel's shoulder. He looked up and saw the bullet hole in Daniel's shirt. "Carter! Doc! Daniel's been shot!" Jack ripped the shirt off and held it on the wound. He felt the exit of the bullet on the other side. He looked up and saw the hole the bullet left on the doorjamb. With the noise of the party no one had heard it hit.

Every one of the military men and women went off to try and find the shooter along with Pete. Charlie and Cassie kept the kids inside. Especially Aurora. Teal'c was standing guard and Janet and Sam were trying to keep Daniel alive. Carson and Rose just stood there. They didn't want to get in the way. Jack called the SGC to tell them to prep. He wasn't taking Daniel anywhere else. Plus he was closer to the mountain than any other hospital.

xXxXxXx

"He lost a lot of blood. The bullet went right through. We were lucky." Janet said. She knew he would blow up at her. Bt it was better he did it now while Daniel was unconscious.

"Lucky? How the hell is that lucky?" Jack said as he looked at the curtain that that nurses were laying Daniel behind.

"Because if he hadn't moved when he did you both could have died." Janet said. Jack nodded. He walked into the room to look at Daniel. Janet was keeping him sedated until morning. Jack still hadn't changed from the clothes he had been wearing. He looked down and saw Daniel's blood on them. He'd come so close to losing Daniel today. And of all days their wedding day. He heard someone enter the room.

"Jack, I just got off the phone with the cops. Seems that they found nothing." Sam said moving to stand beside him. "Teal'c, Charlie, and Cassie have D.J., Cathy, Aurora, and Shona in the commissary. Teal'c gonna take them back to mine and Pete's house. Pete's getting the place ready for all the visitors. We know your place is bigger but I don't think Aurora needs to go there. Nor Charlie. Charlie and Cassie should be around in a little bit to check on Daniel."

"Jack, you need to go to the NORAD office. That's where the O'Neill's are. Sam thought it best to bring them. But you need to change. Then eat. And once you've done that you can sit by his bedside and not leave till he wakes up. As long as you try and sleep." Janet said looking him sternly in the eyes.

"Thanks Janet." Jack said leaving. He made the first stop in the SG-1 locker room. He changed into his normal work BDU's. He made his way to the NORAD office. The second he walked in, Carson and Rose were on their feet. One of the Airman watching them jumped as well.

"At ease, Airman. These are my parents. Carson and Rose O'Neill. Get them a security pass." Jack said.

"Sir?" The Airman said.

"Son, since General Jackson is currently unconscious I am the leader of the base. And since these who are currently General Jackson's parents. I think they should see him. Don't you?" Jack said.

"Yes, Sir." The airman said leaving to get them ID. Jack turned back to them.

"He's stable. Now, do you want me to explain what we do here first while we eat? Or do you want to see him and then find out what we do?" Jack asked. The Airman returned with ID for the two.

"Eat first. Give us time to calm down. Are you really able to tell us what you are doing here?" Carson asked.

"Yeah. I talked to the President a week ago. Daniel and I thought you should know some things and the only way for you to know them is to know what we do."

"The President?" Rose said looking him in the eye.

"Oh, Yeah. Danny's got him on speed dial. And the Joint Chiefs, and a few senators. Don't worry. Everything will be explained." Jack said. Carson and Rose followed Jack to the commissary. They got some food from and sat down. "Long or short version?"

"Of what?" Carson asked while eating.

"What we do here." Jack said between bites of food.

"Long version." Rose said.

"Ok. Then we will travel back to 1928. At a dig in Giza Dr. Langford found a coverstone. Under it was a metal ring. Made of nothing from this Earth. In 1945 the U.S. military tried to make the ring work. They succeeded in sending a man to another planet. But they got scared and shut down the project. Years later the military starts it back up. Not knowing about the previous failure. They find and train certain individuals from the Universities. One of which was Daniel Jackson. It took a while but they figured it out in 1996. He'd been with the project since he was 15. It's been his life. We went to a planet called Abydos. There destroyed a alien who called himself Ra. After the Egyptian god. That's when we found out that humans from Earth had been taken long ago and spread among the stars.

"Since then we have been trying to free these people. They are slaves to the Goa'uld. A race of parasitical aliens who use humans as hosts. That's what we have been doing for the past nine years. Now the reason Daniel was shot was because there are a few factions of the government who would love to see SG-1 and Daniel dead. One of them is a bible-thumping hypocrite. We think he's the one who put the hit out on Daniel. He hated seeing us getting married. Even tried to stop it. Came barging in here making a ruckus. For now that's enough. Just think you are one of the few who know about the project."

"Wow." Carson said.

"Science fiction isn't fiction." Rose said. Jack laughed.

"Would you like to see your son?" Jack asked. Rose and Carson nodded and finished eating quickly. Jack then led them to the level where the infirmary was located. AS they neared there he stopped. "He's asleep. Janet, Dr. Fraiser said that I could stay with him until he wakes up. As long as I try to sleep. Thought maybe we could take turns."

"Sounds good, Jack." Rose said. Carson nodded.

Chapter Six Truth  
Daniel woke up slowly and looked around. He was in the infirmary. He couldn't remember how he got there. He looked for Jack but couldn't find him. He heard a snore. He turned and was looking into the face of Carson O'Neill. Daniel tried to sit up but pain went through his shoulder.

"Shit!" Daniel said. Carson jerked awake. He looked at Daniel.

"Don't move. You were shot." Carson said pressing the button to call the doctor.

"Shot?" Daniel said. Thinking back. He remembered walking out onto the porch and then hugging Jack. Then nothing. "Jack?" He looked around at the other beds. He was the only one in here. And he was in a solitary room.

"He's fine, Son. Just asleep right now. It's four in the morning." Carson said. Janet walked over.

"General, glad to see you're awake." Janet said as she checked his vitals.

"Yeah, so I've been told. Was anyone else hurt?" Daniel asked.

"No." Janet said.

"Rora?" Daniel asked. Janet smiled.

"Teal'c and Pete have all the kids at Sam and Pete's. Let me go get Jack. Carson, I'm sure Daniel's thirsty would you mind getting him some coffee from my office." Janet said. Carson nodded and went to her office. A few minutes later after Daniel had drank half a cup Jack walked in.

"You know, you just can't help getting hurt can you?" Jack said. His tone was light and cheery. But Daniel saw the pain in his eyes. Daniel held out his hand so that Jack would come to him. Jack held his hand tightly. "This sorely spoils our honeymoon."

"What honeymoon?" Daniel asked keeping the tone light. He knew that if they really got serious Jack would cry. Janet laughed.

"With the wound, Daniel. You won't be doing anything work related for a few weeks. And you'll need help. Some of your muscles got torn. So you will be able to do the honeymoon." Janet said. Daniel smiled. He patted the side of his bed with his good arm and Jack sat down. Sam walked in.

"Daniel, glad your awake. We are trying to flush out who did it. Nothing was found. The bullet had nothing on it. It came from a 9mil Berretta." Sam said.

"No one on the base knows your alive save the people in this room. And Teal'c. The nurses were told that you died. Even the ones who placed you in here." Janet said as she looked at the dressing on his wound.

"We think that the person who did this may have someone on the base as a contact. Once Janet says you can go. We will be flying you to where ever. You and Jack. Teal'c and I are going to stay here to take care of your funeral. We hope we can find who ever it is." Sam said.

"The kids are all going to go to the Land of Light. Every last one. That way they can't get caught up in the mess this could turn into." Jack said.

"Rora won't." Daniel said. Janet nodded.

"No, she won't. She'll kick and scream and rant and rave. And if we do get her offworld she won't be nice. She's very attached to Daniel." Janet said. She knew this. That's why the papers were drawn up to have him be her legal guardian. Daniel didn't know. It was supposed to be a wedding present.

"Then she'll come with us." Jack said. Hell, if it kept her happy then he would gladly take her with them. Plus they wouldn't be able to do anything with his arm. Daniel turned and looked at him.

"Jack?" Both Daniel and Janet said at the same time.

"Yeah. She can help me. And so that Daniel always has someone with him." Jack said.

xXxXxXx

"Son, you said you had something to tell us?" Carson asked Jack as they sat in the infirmary. Daniel had been awake a few hours. Jack sat on the bed with Daniel and Rose and Carson sat in chairs beside the bed. Jack had said that he should sit with his parents. But Daniel had said that distance would be good.

"Yes, and it will be the most revealing yet." Jack said.

"It will top everything." Daniel said as he shifted in his bed. This right here was going to maybe break the relationship that Jack and Daniel had with the O'Neill's.

"But after the truth of what you do…what can top it?" Rose asked. Jack chuckled and Daniel used his good arm to smack him. Then Jack sobered. He and Daniel had been talking the last few weeks. Jack had tried to figure out what he would tell them and in the end decided that he would have Daniel tell them. He was better at it. Then Jack would tell his story.

"Your son is dead. He died while on a mission to another planet during the first year of the program. I saw him die with my own eyes. About a year and a half ago a man stepped through the 'gate. Jack here." Daniel said. Confusion was on the faces of the two O'Neill's sitting at the side of the bed.

"But you said he was dead." Carson said.

"Yes, your son. This is a Jack O'Neill from an alternate reality. One very close to this one in the scheme of things. Except for the most of it he was straight. He hadn't met me until 1996. Seems that according to quantum theory, for every possible universe there are infinite variations diverging at every choice we make like forks in the road. Seems that between jour reality and what his used to be there was a lot of forks." Daniel said. He shut up and patted Jack, telling him the rest was up to him. Rose and Carson were stunned beyond belief. They weren't mad that they had been lied to just that it was very much like Jack was their son. They had never thought that anything was off.

"I never got to raise Charlie. He died when he was 10. Shot himself with my personal gun. Sara never died during childbirth. Until Earth was destroyed. Or taken over. I don't know what they did. I barely got away with my life. I got to the mirror just as the Jaffa got to level 17 of the base. After Charlie's death, well Sara left me and I went on a suicide mission. One Dr. Jackson made me see that dying wasn't the answer. But he stayed on Abydos with his new wife, Sha're. A year later I get recalled when aliens come through the 'gate. We return to Abydos to find everyone fine. Dr. Jackson takes us to a room where he found a cartouche. When we return to the 'gate we find Sha're and her brother Skaara missing. Taken by a Goa'uld named Apophis. Dr. Jackson returns with us to Earth and we spend the next three years trying to find her. While trying to find ways to save Earth from the Goa'uld. Sha're was killed and Dr. Jackson went searching for her child. Two years after that he died. Ascended to a higher plane of existence. He came back after a year. We had been celebrating a month when my Earth was attacked." Jack said. He was glad he had agreed to tell them his whole tale. That way he could act normal around them and not have to think before he spoke every time.

"Wow." Rose said. Carson nodded. Neither could say anything more. Jack was about to speak again when he heard Daniel yawn. The pain meds always made his sleepy.

"Let us think a while. Digest this. Then we'll talk." Carson said standing up.

"Get some sleep. Janet won't let me have visitors until 1700." Daniel said as they neared the doors. Both of them nodded. Daniel turned to look at Jack. "I think they'll be fine."

"I know. But I need sleep. Your fine. I'm tired. And I think I will pick up Aurora before I come back around 1700. Then she can stay here until we leave. Then later in the evening Sam and I are going to relieve Teal'c and Pete and they'll be by to visit with Cassie and Charlie. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Leave, Colonel." Daniel said in the best stern tone he could while trying not to yawn.

Chapter Seven Who Did It?  
Daniel was sitting in a lounge chair on a deck of a nice two-bedroom suite in Florida. Rora was asleep in his lap and Jack was out getting them food. He watched the waves crash on the shore. He knew that he wouldn't be swimming. And Jack only would when he was sure that Rora could watch Daniel. Rora hated water. She hates swimming. She showers she doesn't bathe.

"Dad, sleep." Rora said. Daniel laughed.

"Can't. I slept enough last night. Right now I just want to watch the ocean." Daniel said. Rora moved upward so that she could lay her head on his uninjured shoulder.

"Jack will be mad. He told you to sleep while he was gone finding us food." Rora said.

"Yeah, well what he doesn't know won't kill him." Daniel said. Rora nodded.

"Thanks for not sending me with eh rest." Rora said.

"We knew you would kick and scream and throw a fit. And if we did get you off-world…No one would be happy." Daniel said smiling.

"Yeah. I would have done all that." Rora said. Daniel heard the door open. But it was closed quickly like someone was trying to sneak up on them. And it wasn't Jack. He knew that. After what they had went through a week before.

"Rora. Corner now. Quiet." Daniel said Rora moved to a corner of the balcony and squeezed into as small a ball as she could get. Daniel stood. He pulled the gun out of the holster at the small of his back and moved to watch the person. The man was dressed as a hotel bellboy. He was currently looking into the master bedroom a gun in front of himself. Daniel moved silently behind him and cocked the gun. The man froze. "Don't do anything stupid and I won't fire. Drop the gun."

"You got it, boss." The man said. He dropped the gun. Daniel kicked it behind him.

"Rora, call Jack. Tell him to get here now. We got ourselves an assassin." Daniel said. Rora left the balcony and moved to the phone. She dialed Jack's cell phone number quickly and waited for him to answer.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Jack, come back. Dad's got a guy in here by gunpoint. He snuck into he room."

"I'm in the lobby. I'll get the cops." Jack said before hanging up.

"He's in the lobby. He's getting some cops." Rora said. Daniel nodded.

"Good. Now call Sam. Tell her what you told Jack. That way the SGC will send some people." Daniel said. Halfway through the call Jack entered the room. With two policemen behind him.

xXxXxXx

"So no one can crack him." Daniel said as he looked into the iso room that had been changed into a holding cell.

"No. Teal'c's returning from the Land of Light in three hours. We will see if he can crack him." Jack said. Rora was sitting in Jack's lap fast asleep. They had all left Florida as soon as they could get an Air Force plane to take them back. Sam and Jacob were both on the plane. Both men had been surprised to see Jacob. Jacob had explained that he had been worried. Out of earshot Sam had explained that he had been worried about Daniel. Because Jacob, like George had adopted him as a family member. This had caused Daniel to blush and Jack to laugh.

"He's good at that." Daniel said.

"Yes, he's also very pissed. I've told the man this. But it seems that he doesn't know anything about the 'gate. Just some hired assassin."

"I'm going to try." Daniel said. Jack looked at him. His expression puzzled. "What?"

"I've just never seen you try and crack someone." Jack said.

"Watch and learn." Daniel said before walking into the room. The man looked up at him. Daniel sat down across from him. He looked at the two guards in the room. "Leave."

"Yes, General Jackson." The two men said before leaving. The assassin looked at him.

"What didn't know you had been sent to kill a General. A major General at that. I command on of the highest security places in the world. I can make you disappear and no part of your body will ever be found. So do you want to chat?" Daniel said. The man's eyes had just gotten wider as the words had flowed from Daniel's mouth.

"I was hired by some homophobe named Kinsey. An older man. Cursed your and O'Neill's names every few seconds." The assassin said. Daniel smiled.

"Would you know his face if you saw him again?" Daniel asked. The assassin nodded. Daniel turned to look out the glass. Jack moved to find a picture of Kinsey. A few minutes later Jack walked into the room. He had also found a few other pictures of older men. He handed them to Daniel. But stood near the door. Daniel laid the five pictures out.

"That's him." The assassin said pointing at Kinsey. Daniel smiled.

"Thank you. The guards outside will take you to your cell for the night. If you need anything just knock and if they can they'll get it." Daniel said. He exited the room. Sam and Jacob were standing outside. Both had shock on their faces. At the fact that a U.S. Senator would try and kill anyone.

"Anyone know anyone who voted for that scrub?" Jack asked after the assassin was taken away. Everyone shook his or her head no. "didn't think so. At least here he wasn't the V.P."

"He made it that far?" Daniel said shocked. Jack nodded.

"But the president fired him. Right before Earth was destroyed. Anubis got a hold of something he shouldn't have. Just right before us."

"The Ancient repository." Daniel said. They had been over this before. Jack nodded.

"Daniel. Home." Janet said as she entered the hall outside the iso room.

"Yes, mom." Daniel said.

"And take Rora. I'm on all night." Janet said before turning and leaving. She had talked to Jack about giving Daniel full custody. Jack had agreed to help her set the house up. They would move Rora's stuff there after they managed to get both Daniel and Rora out of the house. It would be a surprise to them both. Jack had asked if it was what she really wanted.

"Jack, she loves him. And she's so much like him. I know she loves me. But it would be better. Plus I have Sam's two rug rats. It's not like I won't see her. Me and Daniel will just switch roles. I'll get her when Daniel's off world. Weekends when I want. It'll be fine." She smiled as she neared her office. She and Jack had it planned for this weekend. Send the two off to a museum and they would do it. Jack had also managed to get Teal'c to help. Jack said it was what Daniel needed after the attempt on his life. Janet couldn't agree more.

Chapter Eight Home Sweet Home  
Daniel and Rora got out of his car after spending eight hours in Denver going to museums. They were both very tired and Daniel would have Jack drive Rora home. His arm was hurting a little. He entered his house to find the living room empty. He moved to the kitchen and it was likewise empty.

"Danny?" Jack yelled.

"Where are you, Jack? I need you to take Rora home. My arm hurts." Daniel yelled making his way to the sound of Jack's voice.

"I have a surprise for you two. Come to Rora's room." Jack yelled back. Daniel looked down at his daughter and she shrugged. He entered Rora's room and stopped dead in his tracks. Since Rora was behind him she ran into him.

"What the hold up, Dad?" She asked. She looked around him. She looked at the room. An almost carbon copy of the one in her mom's house. Except the bed and few pieces of the furniture, everything was the same. Inside the room stood Teal'c, Jack, and Janet. "Mom?"

"George helped me get the papers signed and everything without Daniel knowing. That's why we wanted you two out of the house. When this started six years ago I wouldn't have dreamed of this but I would rather see her live with you, Danny." Janet said.

"Live with me?" Daniel said.

"All we did was swap roles. When your off-world, the few times you go, I'll take her. And weekends when she and I want and you don't have something planned." Janet said. Daniel just stood there. Rora ran forward to hug Janet then Jack and Teal'c. But Daniel was just standing there. Jack was worried. He couldn't read Daniel's face. Jack had thought that Daniel would be happy. Although Daniel never talked about wanting her here on a full time basis, Jack had thought he would love it. Daniel's face was completely devoid of anything. Jack moved forward. Daniel was lost. Jack could see that Daniel wasn't seeing what was around him.

"Danny?" Jack asked over and over trying to bring Daniel back. Daniel all of a sudden smiled. He had tears in his eyes. "Where were you?"

"The first time Charlie called me dad. I'm sorry. Janet, thank you. But are you sure?" Daniel asked hugging her. She nodded.

"Yes, I am sure." Janet said.

"Means you can't walk around the house naked." Jack said.

"I never do. You're the one who does that." Daniel said kissing Jack.

xXxXxXx

Daniel entered Senator Kinsey's office a week after the second attempt. Kinsey looked up. He smiled like he was happy to see him.

"General Jackson. Or is it General O'Neill?" Kinsey asked shaking Daniel's good arm.

"General Jackson. Neither of us changed out names." Daniel said. Kinsey nodded. He motioned for Daniel to sit down. "No I'd rather stand. I won't be here long."

"Yes, you said it was urgent you see me. You were just lucky that I was able to move some appointments around. You said five minutes. I was able to get you ten." Kinsey said. Daniel watched him. Kinsey was acting strange. Like he didn't hate Daniel.

"Drop the act, Robert. Outside your office are five MP's. You can come with me now and not have you being arrested splashed over the news. Or they can take you in handcuffs. But you are going to jail. You weren't as good as you thought. Your assassin was caught. I caught him. He rolled you over. We also were able to track the money to your account." Daniel said. The door opened. Jack entered along with two of the MP's.

"This isn't over." Kinsey said.

"Yes, it is. See our friends the Asgard didn't like it when Daniel was almost assassinated. You are going to an Asgard prison. The President agreed. And from what Sam tells me. They have really bad food. Although we may just send them MRE's to feed you, they can't be much better than Asgard food."

"You can't do this!" Kinsey said.

"Yes, we can. To the public you will be sent to a maximum-security prison and due to your contacts you can't see anyone. You will be tried by a military tribunal." Daniel said. Daniel waved the MP's to take Kinsey. Kinsey kicked and screamed the whole way out. Sam and Teal'c entered the office next. "Guess we better clean house here. Make sure there is nothing revealing. Ferretti and Kawalsky are taking care of his house as we speak."

"To bad we couldn't send him to P3X-541." Jack said.

"This is worse. Seems that only two Asgard will guard him. And they are lovers. Male lovers." Daniel said.

xXxXxXx

"One would think that I would still love my old life better than this one." Jack said as he and Daniel snuggled on the couch. Rora was asleep in her room. Janet had just dropped her off in time for dinner and a bath before she was put to bed. SG-1 had come back from a three-day mission that had Daniel tagging along. "But I think I like this one better. I have Charlie."

"No one is mad at you. For making your life here, Jack. I bet Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c are happy you found a place you can call home. I bet Daniel is happy that you have Charlie. You'd do the same. If Daniel had made it out. You would have wanted him to try and find a place he could be happy. And I bet there's a reality out there where I died on a planet. You were left alone and one where in the future when Anubis attacked, Daniel lived and found that reality. And they are probably on a couch like this one, talking about the same thing." Daniel said. Jack looked him in the eyes and saw the love there. Jack leaned down and kissed Daniel. Knowing that no one would separate them now.  
The End


End file.
